


Saving You

by LuriYowell



Series: Comfort Couch [3]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, First Meeting, Grumpy Sync, M/M, Persistent Ion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuriYowell/pseuds/LuriYowell
Summary: One time Sync saved Ion and one time Ion saved SyncIt seemed impossible for the other to exist. How could someone look so much like them, yet be so different. It was like looking in a mirror, or seeing yourself from a parallel universe. It was surreal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all  
> sorry it took so long to get another part up... I've actually had this lying around for a while but I wasn't really happy with it.. still not sure if I am, but it's better than before

When Ion and Sync first met each other, neither could believe their own eyes, thought they were dreaming or just seeing things.

It seemed impossible for the other to exist. How could someone look so much like them, yet be so different. It was like looking in a mirror, or seeing yourself from a parallel universe. It was surreal.

They continued life like they had never met. Ignoring each other when they could. It was easier this way.

Anise would sometimes comment on how creepy it was when she and Ion would pass him near school. “Is he your evil secret twin? Or a clone?” She would ask, as if the green haired boy had the answers to the questions he would often wonder himself.

However as time passed, Ion couldn’t help, but get interested in his ‘doppleganger’. There was just something oddly fascinating about him. Maybe it was because they basically shared the same face, or maybe it was because of how different he was despite sharing the same face. Either way, Anise wasn’t happy about it. Ion was an honor student, basically raised in church, and the very being of generosity itself. Meanwhile Sync was a dropout, known for getting into fights all the time, and seemingly always mad at something or someone. They were opposites in so many ways. 

Though despite knowing of each other’s existence, they never actually talked to each other until months had passed. 

Their first conversation - if it could even be called that thanks to Sync’s lack of participation - was caused by a band of bullies ganging up on Ion, threatening to beat him up just because, Ion figured they had their own problems which they were now taking out on him. He wouldn’t blame them too harshly. They were silenced by Sync stepping in to defend his look-alike. Neither of them would ever understand why he did it, but it was enough for Ion to give it a chance.

“Thank you so much for saving me!” 

“Whatever… Don’t mention it...” It was here Sync first attempted to leave, only to be followed by the other.

“I’m Ion, pleased to finally officially meet you.”

“Didn’t ask...”

“Your name is Sync, right?” He’d heard others say the name when he saw the other with a group of what he guessed was his friends.

“...”

“Sync, I would like to thank you for helping me out!”

“Do you ever shut up?”

“I insist, would dinner be fine? Or maybe something more simple like coffee?”

“Or listen...?” 

“I know this really nice place that’s not too expensive,”

“...”

“I’ve been there with Anise a few times, they have a really good strawberry cake! Or if you not into sweets then they have a few other things too...”

“Look Ion, I really don’t care about your thanks or you for that matter so just leave me alone, get it?!”

While this made Ion shut up for the time being, it did not make him give up. He knew what he’d seen that day was a side of Sync not many got to see and he was determined to get to know the other more. 

So for the next week or so, Ion would continuously ask his savior out as a way of thanking him. In the end, said savior got tired of being bothered all the time and decided to just get it over with and said ‘yes’, hoping this would make the smaller boy leave him alone. Boy, was he wrong.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand the 2nd part of this lil thing  
> hope y'all enjoy!~

Some days Ion prefered to simply go enjoy nature, take a deep breath of fresh air and enjoy the beauty of life. He’d often considered picking up photography to try and show the purity of the world as he saw it to others. 

After one of his nature walks though he saw something that made him stop. At first he had thought it was just a small gang fight or bullies beating their victim - something he had promised Anise time and time again not to get involved in, despite his urges to split them up peacefully. He would however, wait for them to leave so he could help said victim.

What he didn’t expect to see, was a familiar spiked green mess on the receiving end of the kicks and punches. 

As if on queue, the group seemed to split up and leave. Once they were mostly out of sight Ion rushed to his counterpart’s side, checking his body for injuries which seemed to be all minor, a bloody nose, split lip and plenty of bruises. 

“The fuck are you doing...?” The voice almost startled Ion.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked before I invaded your personal space,” the smaller of the two offered with a soft smile. 

“Whatever, just leave me alone..” The other grumbled, spitting a bit of blood out off to the side.

“Can I at least take you home and patch you up? Or we can go to my place if you prefer?” He knew Sync wasn’t happy with sharing his personal life, so he wasn’t sure if he would be allowed to enter the other’s home. He strongly doubted it. On the other hand, Sync had also learned Ion wasn’t good at taking ‘no’ for an answer once he set his mind on something.

So slowly the two made their way to Ion’s small apartment. The walk was mostly silent, only broken by Ion asking if the other was okay or needed a break, which was pointedly ignored each time. Ion could take a hint though. 

I’m fine, let’s just hurry and get it over with.

Once at their destination, the owner of the small place was quick to place his guest on his couch while he went to get his first aid kit. The two then proceeded to sit in silence as Ion cleaned and wrapped the other’s wounds.

To Ion, this moment was almost magical, sitting this close to Sync without having him complain, getting to touch him and see him this vulnerable. He knew not many, if anyone, was allowed this close so he would savor it for as long as he could. When he finished cleaning the other though, neither moved, neither spoke. They just sat there in an oddly comfortable silence, looking at the bandages on Sync’s hands. 

A soft smile graced Ion’s lips. He could get used to this closeness.


End file.
